Arda Nova/Advanced Information
Battle Information *'Goddess Arda Nova' **''Nova Cutter:'' The Goddess 'lies' on the ground and then starts to flail about with her hair and limbs to fire away multiple shearing nova energy to multiple directions. Performed simultaneous with the God's Focus Flare. **''Goddess Charge:'' The Goddess 'lies' on the ground and then charge while crawling quickly. The God will use God Charge as a follow-up. **''Goddess Flailing Charge:'' The Goddess 'lies' on the ground and then charge while crawling and flailing about quickly. Performed simultaneous with the God's Focus Flare. **''Pillar of Nova:'' The Goddess levitates higher, then unleashes a lightshow below her within a small area. The God will use Nova Pillar Storm as a follow-up. **''Torrent Nova:'' The Goddess uses her halo to converge a strong nova enegy to blast away her enemies. Cannot hit enemies which are too close, since it'll be out of radius (NPCs will still use their shields even when out of radius however). Performed simultaneous with the God's Focus Flare. **''Stunning Nova:'' The Goddess works together with the God to create a blinding light. **''Rogue Nova:'' The Goddess performs Torrent Nova more violently by tiliting her halo to 'swing' the laser around. The God does not perform any action, only holding the Goddess up. *'God Arda Nova' **''Focus Flare:'' The God rises higher and then shoots flare energy balls with his arms to fire three times to one target. Can be very accurate. **''God Charge:'' The God performs a charging attack just after the Goddess performs her Goddess Charge. **''Nova Pillar Storm:'' The God summons randomly-emerging multiple nova pillars to the whole field just after the goddess performs her Pillar of Nova. **''Stunning Nova:'' The God works together with the Goddess to create a blinding light. *Arda Nova is a special Aragami whose defenses become vulnerable only while it's attacking, downed or is inflicted with hold. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Best weapon to use in quickly finishing off an Arda Nova. Regardless of whether it is attacking or not, focus your attacks on the Halo and try to unbound it as soon as possible. All melee attacks to the halo will become stronger once it's unbound. Alternative target is the goddess' head. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Probably the only weapon that can inflict Down on Arda Nova. Attack the goddess' torso/chest or leg armor continuously to do this. The unbound halo is also a good target for melee sunder attacks. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Difficult to use against Arda Nova as the halo and the head are the only parts weak to melee crush. Ready your Charge Crush and aim at these parts whenever you get a chance. *''Elemental:' All elemental weapons deal mediocre to above average damage depending on whether Arda Nova is attacking or not. *The God part of Arda Nova is only weak against melee attacks while it is attacking and is enraged. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun: The halo, head and torso/chest are weak to pierce bullets, especially when Arda Nova is attacking. All of these parts will harden against pierce bullets while Arda Nova is enraged. Arda Nova has 2 Aragami bullets that are pierce types and can be used against itself. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' While it is attacking, aim for the hair and halo to deal above average damage. Unbounding these parts will further increase your damage. Once enraged, crush bullets will be ineffective against all of Arda Nova's body parts. Take note also that a majority of Arda Nova's Aragami bullets are crush types so you can use it against itself. *''Elemental:'' '' All elemental bullets deal mediocre to above average damage depending on whether Arda Nova is attacking or not. *The God part of Arda Nova is only weak against guns while it is attacking. Note: You must target the goddess to inflict a status ailment. *''Rage Indicator: Halo will start to glow. *Arda Nova's attack, speed and aggressiveness will increase. *Arda Nova's Goddess parts will harden against bullet attacks. *Arda Nova's God part will soften against melee attacks and harden against gun attacks. *''Halo:'' All blade attacks are effective on the halo. Pierce type bullets also work well unless Arda Nova is enraged. *''Hair:'' Attack this part with short blades or crush type bullets while Arda Nova is attacking, downed or is inflicted with hold. *''Leg Armor:'' Attack this part with divine long blades or crush type bullets while Arda Nova is attacking, downed or is inflicted with hold. *''God:'' Only vulnerable while Arda Nova is attacking. Use bullet attacks in its normal state and melee attacks while Arda Nova is enraged to destroy it. Activating the Exterminator skill will double the damage inflicted to it. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict '''Down on Arda Nova by continuously attacking the following parts: **Torso/Chest using melee long blade attacks. **Torso/Chest using pierce type bullets while it is attacking, downed or inflicted with hold. **Leg Armor using divine and sunder melee attacks or Impulse Edge while it is attacking, downed or inflicted with hold. **Leg Armor using divine bomb/radial bullets while it is attacking, downed or inflicted with hold. *Unlike other Aragami, Arda Nova does not run away to recover its low HP. *Arda Nova's attack patterns will change when the God part is defeated first. *The God part will also die once the goddess part is destroyed. *They usually stagger when their halo is hit by its weakness. *Arda Nova's overwhelming force attack erases all instances of bullets, traps and recovery balls/panels upon use. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami whenever it is re-positioning itself after most of its attacks. *This Aragami has multiple attacks that can inflict the player with Stun. *Arda Nova's visual senses are wide and above average while its hearing is below average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Goddess= |-| God= Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Norm= |-| Atk= |-| Norm-Unb= |-| Norm-Enr= |-| Norm-Unb-Enr= |-| Atk-Unb= |-| Atk-Enr= |-| Atk-Unb-Enr= Notes:*Arda Nova has different defense attributes while it is attacking, downed and/or is inflicted with hold. Technically, it's more vulnerable to attacks while in these states. *Attacking, downed and inflicted with hold states share the same defense attributes. *''Defense tables are sorted in this order:'' Normal, Attacking, Normal-Unbound, Normal-Enraged, Normal-Unbound-Enraged, Attacking-Unbound, Attacking-Enraged and Attacking-Unbound-Enraged. *Except for the halo, Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. Aragami Materials Devour Rates (Goddess)= |-| Devour Rates (God)= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Flying / Floating Aragami